Deception, Manipulation and Treachery/Examples
Examples *Iago tricks Othello into believing that Desdemona has slept with Cassio and betrayed him. *Scar uses lies and trickery throughout The Lion King, but he crosses the line when he lies to Simba, telling him he is responsible for Mufasa's death. *Jafar lies to Jasmine that Aladdin had been sentenced to death and executed (even though Aladdin is actually still alive and is imprisoned). *Prince Hans uses treachery twice to get his way. First, he lies to the royal court that Elsa killed Anna, then does it to Elsa that she did so. *DemiDevimon lies to T.K. Takerashi about his older brother Matt (along with the other Digi-Destined kids) by telling the youngster that he abandoned him (and turns him against his Digimon partner, Tokomon). *Negaduck lies to Morgana Macawbre about being a reformed criminal, starting a candy company, and then lies to her about Darkwing Duck going off to foil crime without her, telling her that DW said "Once a crook always a crook," which turns the angered witch against her boyfriend. *Lotso to Big Baby that Daisy abandoned and replaced them when it was only Lotso she replaced and also lies to Andy's toys (except Woody) into believing that the Caterpillar Room in Sunnyside will be their stay. *King Candy lies to Wreck-It Ralph about Vanellope's programming, telling him that if she enters the race, the game will go out of order and she will die with it. *Percival McLeach lies to Cody about Marahute's death so he can get to her eggs. *Archibald Snatcher tricks Lord Portley-Rind into believing he shall save Cheesebridge from the "dangerous" boxtrolls. *Captain Hook: In the original film, he manipulates the jealous Tinkerbell into revealing Peter Pan's hiding place before caging her in a lantern. In Return to Neverland, he tricks Jane into believing he'll help her find her way home if she helps him find his treasure. *Kaa uses his hypnotic eyes to manipulate Mowgli into becoming his lunch, only to fail several times. *Indominus rex manipulates Blue and the velociraptors. *Jasper manipulating Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her into Malachite. *Tirek tricking Discord to join him. *Mal tricking Zoey that Mike is never coming back. *Cliff Vandercave tricks Fred Flintstone into signing firing notices for all the quarry workers. *Roodaka tricking Vakama into serving the Visorak horde. *Vicky tricks Mr. and Mrs. Turner into thinking that Timmy had vandalized the Turner family house. *Kent Mansley tricks the U.S. Army into thinking that the Iron Giant is attacking Rockwell and also tricks General Rogard into thinking that the Iron Giant has killed Hogarth. *Sunset Shimmer tricks Vice Principal Luna that Twilight Sparkle destroyed all of the decorations for the Fall Fomal. *Lysandre manipulates Alain into collecting energy from Mega Evolved Pokémon so he can use it to take control of Zygarde. He even lied to Mairin by claiming that her fatally-ill Chespin will be better once Alain gets the Mega Evolution energy he needs. But by the time his true colors were exposed during his broadcast, he revealed that he had no intention of helping Chespin at all. *The Omen manipulated Jack into believing he has failed his purpose as a samurai and attempted to have him commit seppuku. *Steele lies to the other dogs that Balto and the sled team died in the blizzard. Only Jenna sees right through his lies. *Mephiles the Dark tricks Silver the Hedgehog into believing that Sonic the Hedgehog is the so-called "Iblis Trigger" that had destroyed his world. *IT/Pennywise tricks Georgie into believing he will give him his paper-mache boat back, but tears off his arm and eats him. *Lasombra lies to Arnold's class about the "deal" he made with Arnold. *Leslie Meyers manipulates Kyle Broflovski into helping her to make Ads rule the world. *Black Zetsu manipulated everyone to revive Kaguya Otsutsuki. *The Postman lies to Olive about Santa waiting outside the Arctic Junction to give her a test flight. *King Goobot tricks the citizens of Retroville (except for Jimmy Neutron, who remains suspicious) into believing that the Yolkians have become nice to them. *Cousin Mel uses lies and trickery throughout Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer, but she crosses the line and lies to everybody, telling them that she was responsible for Grandma Spankenheimer's disappearance. *Queen Grimhilde tricks Snow White into thinking that the Poison Apple is a Magic Wishing Apple. *Buddy and Guy manipulates Drake & Josh into selling the stolen Gary Coleman grills. *Ian Hawke tricks Alvin, Simon and Theodore into thinking that Dave Seville calls them "The Rats" and is holding them back. *Sedusa tricks Professor Utonium into grounding the Powerpuff Girls so she can carry out her evil acts at night. *Tom the Cat tricks George and Joan into thinking Spike the Bulldog had stolen their chicken in the 1957 Tom and Jerry short, "Tom's Photo Finish". *Mike Brikowski tricks the Powerpuff Girls into thinking that they're are crooks planning to steal confiscated weapons from the police warehouse (which is actually a trap for the Powerpuff Girls) in the episode, "Cop Out". *Evolto tricking Sento into believing that Ryuga was trying to pleaded him. *Marcus tricks Sheena by giving her the scepter, containing the Jewel of Life, which he took out before giving it to her, so he can lure Arceus into his trap and kill it, keeping the Jewel for himself. *Plankton tricks King Neptune into believing that Mr. Krabs had stolen his crown and sent it to Shell City. *Jim tricks Edward Scissorhands into stealing from his family's home to get him locked up by the police. *Stinky Pete tricks Woody into believing that Jessie had turned on the TV to prevent Woody from escaping. *Sideshow Bob tricks Homer Simpson into believing that Krusty the Clown had robbed the Kwik-E-Mart in the episode, "Krusty Gets Busted". *King Boo tricks Luigi into believing that he won a mansion in a contest (which is actually a trap for both Mario and Luigi) before the events of Luigi's Mansion. *Tap Tap The Chisler tricks the citizens into believing that Underdog has committed crimes in the city in the Underdog episode, "From Hopeless to Helpless". *Corporal Spivey finds John Dunbar's journal and keeps it for himself, since he can't read. When Lieutenant Elgin and the other union soldiers discover Dunbar, he tries to tell them about the journal, but Spivey hides it from them. *Russ Cargill: tricks the President into authorizing his plan to demolish Springfield and replace with a new Grand Canyon and exploiting the President's idiocy into approving it. *Bluebird (who is the fusion of Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine) tricks the gems and Greg (except for Steven Universe, who remains afraid) into believing that Bluebird wants to befriend them in the Steven Universe Future episode, "Bluebird". *Larry Oliphant lies to John Hanning Speke that Richard Burton slandered him, causing him to betray their friendship. Category:Examples